The present disclosure generally relates to deploying computing services in a network environment. In computer systems, it may be advantageous to scale application deployments by using isolated guests such as virtual machines and containers that may be used for creating hosting environments for running application programs. Typically, isolated guests such as containers and virtual machines may be launched to provide extra compute capacity of a type that the isolated guest is designed to provide. Services for performing specific computing tasks may then be deployed on one or more isolated guests as necessary based on the computing requirements of the intended tasks. Isolated guests allow a programmer to quickly scale the deployment of applications including services to the volume of traffic requesting the applications. Isolated guests may be deployed in a variety of hardware environments. There may be economies of scale in deploying hardware in a large scale. To attempt to maximize the usage of computer hardware through parallel processing using virtualization, it may be advantageous to maximize the density of isolated guests in a given hardware environment, for example, in a multi-tenant cloud. In many cases, containers may be leaner than virtual machines because a container may be operable without a full copy of an independent operating system, and may thus result in higher compute density and more efficient use of physical hardware. After maximizing isolated guest density on a given physical hardware configuration, utilization rates of each isolated guest may also be optimized. A scheduler may be implemented to allocate services to a hosts which may be either physical hosts or a virtual hosts such as virtual machines.